Bonnie's Plan(ABANDONED)
by ChicamyBirdFnaf
Summary: When Chica has a plan to gain her popularity at the pizzeria, Bonnie wants some action too. One day, a new animatronic was ordered, her and Mike defiantly hit it off. (BonniexChica) and (MikexOC)
1. The Plan

Chica had it all. She planned it all. It was 11 am in the pizzeria "Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy come here." Chica planned this since the night guard started working here. She over heard Mike say his name was phone guy. "What is it Chica, finished your plan?" asked Freddy. "Yes, here it is, Freddy go into the kitchen and play your music, Foxy band on his left door, and yours truly will actually do the killing." "Hey why don't I get to do anything?" asked Bonnie. 'Crap! Think Chica Think! Oh I know!' "Bonnie my dear ,dear ,dear friend you have the most important job. You have to uhhh…. Watch the cameras!" said Chica. "But you are more than capable of doing th-" Chica cut him off. "Now any questions?" wondered Chica. "Well a-actually-ly why-hy do you-u get-t-t to do the k-k-kill?" stated Foxy. "Let me answer that, she made the plan so she gets to kill phone guy." Said Freddy in a 'Duh' sort of tone. Bonnie had his hand raised but Chica just ignored him and went on with the plan. Chica's plan was to get phone guy to listen to Freddy on his tablet and Foxy to bang on the left door to make him think he was safe. While he talks to Mike on hi dumb machine box and looks at freddy on his tablet. Chica will sneak into the office and suit him up into a Golden Freddy suit. 12 o'clock Phone Guy will be here soon. And Chica wasent the only animatronic with a plan.


	2. So Close

"Another crap-tastic day of crap-tastic work. Their all on stage but *sigh* not for long." Phone guy walked sadly back to the office before the animatronics ripped his flesh off to use for clothes; "Hello, hello …. "(CHICA'S POV) " Ok Freddy go into the kitchen and play your face music and on the way alert Foxy to do his part ok?" "Right im on it" said Freddy as he started walking to the kitchen. "Bonnie you know your part." Bonnie left first to cause a distraction and Chica left second to the left blind spot. "Foxy go bang on the door" hushed Freddy to alert Foxy to do his part. "O-ok I-I Will be-be there-re." said Foxy. "Riiiiiight" said Freddy as he walked along the shadows to his target. (BONNIE'S POV) "Why do I always have to do poop ):C" thought Bonnie. Bonnie is usually that guy who always messes things up. So atleast there was a reason for Chica to make up a job for her "Dear, dear, dear" friend. "You know what guys? I will kill phone guy!"… Phone guy looked at his tablet to see foxy running at him. "CRAP", Phone guy shut the door right in Foxy's face managing to hit his nose."Chica-a this b-better be-be worth-th it!" said Foxy as he banged on the door. Freddy was in the kitchen and started playing his face music. The plan was going well , all Chica needed to do was attack while he was looking at his tablet. PG was about to finish his call when Bonnie ran down the right hallway and stopped Chica right in her tracks.


	3. Change of Plan

"Bonnie what are you doing?!" asked Chica as they started rough housing in the hallway. "I'm saving the day!" said Bonnie while he got Chica under him. "Ha looks like I'm the hero now :D!" said Bonnie as Chica flipped them. "Bonnie I have no time for this so let go or you will be the one going in an exoskeleton!" exclaimed Chica as Bonnie tried to get up. Chica walked toward the door and into the blind spot but Bonnie grabbed Chica's legs and she fell on the floor. "DANG IT BONNIE!". Phone guy heard that and shut the right door. "See what you did!" Foxy and Freddy where wondering what was taking so long until Chica looked at Foxy through the window and Chica told them to take five. Chica and Bonnie where fighting and as they were struggling , something, happened. Chica and Bonnie kissed. Bonnie may have liked it but let's just say Chica's eyes where wide open. She got up and pushed bonnie out the way to make the plan fall back in action. Foxy and Freddy got back in there positions. Chica walked up to the door. And it closed right in her face.


	4. Magical

"Grr Bonnie!' Chica stomped down the hallway and tried to stop herself from slapping Bonnie. "What on earth were you thinking you you grrr!" Chica talked with the rage of one thousand hungry fat people. "I need to go call Freddy and Foxy off." Bonnie felt strangely happy even though he made a friend of his mad. He could not pin point it exactly what it was but, wait…. Did they kiss?"Woah" said Bonnie as he noticed he just kissed one of his best and only friends. 'Did she like it as much as I did?' though Bonnieas he went back to the stage. Freddy and Foxy still wanted to play with the night guard but Chica had enough for that night. Chica and Bonnie where on the stage. Alone. "Hey Chica remember in the hallway when we were fighting?" asked Bonnie. "Yes what about it ):C" answered Chica still a little angry with her somewhat idiotic(in her opinion) friend. "Do you remember when we kissed?" Bonnie asked that to Chica and kinda felt awkward. "Yes actually." "Did you like it" Bonniw really needed to know. 'Did I like it? I don't really know. Well ya kinda' thought Chica before she spoke. "I-I did…" Chica answered Bonnie's question with a blush. "I I'd too, well, want to do that ….. again?" things where getting pretty intense in the pizzeria. Even Golden Freddy was watching(lol he has no eyes). Chica lent in and Bonnie did the same. They kissed again. There was like sparks in the air for them. It lasted about 15 seconds. "Think their rushing it?" asked Freddy. "T-totally-ly." Answered Foxy. The clock turned 6 am and the animatronics went to their stages and phone guy ran to his car after locking up. That was a very magical night.


	5. Confessions

Chica and Bonnie's love grew so fast. Those two were meant for each other. It's been a month of love, complements, and uncomfortable others. "Today I'm going to tell Freddy, Foxy, Marri (marionette), and Golden Freddy. Chica is only bringing this up now because, well, she thought a month was enough to propose going steady with Bonnie. Something usually the guy id but in Chica's opinion Bonnie wasn't the sharpest knife in the kitchen. Chica gather everybody and told them about her and bonnie. Laughs can be heard all across the room. "Called it!" said Marri and Foxy gave Marri one of his "gold" teeth the others like Freddy told Chica it could not be more obvious. "What! You guys are smart ):T" Chica said and Foxy came up to her. "Ch-ch-ica I-I'm happy-y for-for you." Foxy said trying not to cry knowing the only girl animatronic he ever meet is taken. Golden Freddy rubbed his hands all over Chica's face. "Um Goldie is this some sort of blind person thing?" asked Chica. "Nope :D!" answered Golden Freddy. "Ok get away from me now." Chica swatted his hands away. Bonnie walked in and Chica hugged him. "Whats this?" asked Bonnie. "I was telling are friends about us." "Oh that was today…" Bonnie walked away saying good bye to the rest. He hated Marri. "So I guess because were confessing stuff I can say this….. Goldie I took you endoskeleton last April first and lost it. But I did find it again." Golden Freddy looked at him (blind joke :D)."You mad or nah?" asked Marri. "I'm not mad… IM FURIOUS!" asnswered Golden Freddy as he walk madly back to his poster. He kinda lives in there. 'Well now I see why Bonnie hates the guy, he's a total jerk!' though Chica.


	6. Life of a Pizzeria

Freddy, you know the smartest of the group. During one of the repairs the animatronics get every like 5 years, the animatronics are separated. They each have their own repairer. Freddy's told him about the soon shut down date of the pizzeria. He knew that if he told Bonnie or Chica they would be devastated to think they just found each other and now they would die. So Freddy didn't tell them…. And he felt guilty inside, so he thought if he made a friend he could feel better about soon dyeing, but who?... Bonnie and Chica where together as usual and talking just like they should. Chica was thinking, 'How long did Bonnie even like , woah look at that fox chasing that fly, off task!'. "Bonnie be honest with me how long did you like me? As in the way we like each other right now?" asked Chica to her official boyfriend. 'Woah he almost had that fly. GO! GO! GO! Wait what she ask? Oh yeah' thought Bonnie. "Umm I guess I liked you since we kissed in the hallway. I kinda always now that I think off it, I just never realized until are lips meet Chica." Said Bonnie and it made Chica blush. "Bonnie you know I love you?" said Chica. "With someone who has a heart as big as yours how could I not :3." "You always know what to say Bon-Bon ;)." "I-I wish-wish I had-d a chick-ck lik-e-e Ch-Chica." Marri was on his touch screen he found around the joint. "Haha my girlfriend just posted the funniest meme." Marri had a human girlfriend on his snap chat, Instagram, twitter and whatever else is in."Goldie don't you think it's funny?" asked Marri. "In case you forgot I can't because of your stupid self." replied Goldie. "Hey I didn't know your endoskeleton was going to just walk away." said Marri. Freddy was walking up to Mike while he was talking to Marri (Marri's Instagram was Puppet Master 7648). "This guys a freaking genius!" said Mike as he replied on his Instagram. 'Oh ya the tablet!' Mike looked up and saw Freddy in the office. Mike screamed and tried to shut the door but failed because for some reason the right button dose not work that good. "MIKE BE MY BEST FRIEND!" said Freddy, he's new at this bestie thing. "Um ok…. DEMON BEGONE DEMON BEGONE!" exclaimed Mike ."Trust me it does not work. The last night guard already tried. Marri read out loud "Help me I'm dying!1!, I guess I am that funny GF." "Don't call me that im not you "GF"." Said Golden Freddy.


	7. Reaching Out

Golden Freddy was hanging out with his "twin" brother Freddy. Their not really brothers, Goldie just call him that. "Sooo Freddy what you been up to?" Goldie was super bored. "Nothing. You know that Marri probably wants to hang with you. You guys are like besties. You have more fun with him then me." answered Freddy. "Oh I see how it is, you hate me*sigh* Okie I'll go :3." Golden Freddy often joked about people disliking him, so he walked off to meet his "bestie" Marri. Marri was on his phone tweeting him girlfriend….."Ok I'm back said Chica as she came back from hanging with Foxy. "Hey Chica want to go double up on Mike?" asked Bon. "I'd thought you'd never ask." Chica and Bonnie held hands down the hallway to Mike. "Crap here comes the newly weds." Mike said. Chica went into the blind spot were they fell in love. Chica remembered in like it was yesterday. It reminded her so much about her boyfriend. She went into the door way but her closed the door. She didn't care, Mike was a smart one. Bonnie scared him too. It was a Sunday so the animatronics had that day off. Bonnie and Chica walked back to the stage and talked to each other about what they both didn't experience, after all they were together all the time. Bonnie and her found something even more special then Marri did when he found snap chat. "Hey Chica I was wondering… have you even thought about going outside?" asked Bonnie. "Um no… wouldn't we get liked scrapped for that?" answered Chica. "Nah not if we get caught :3." "No thanks I don't like to take risks. I'm going to hang with Foxy. He's awfully lonely." So Bonnie went to hang with Freddy. "Hey! Freddy my man! So what chu been up to?" said Bonnie to his best bro. He didn't consider Marri a "Guy". "Actually I was going to spray paint the bathrooms. Wanna join bro?" wondered Freddy. "Totally! That's like totally man-tacular. Any way I don't get a lot of bro time with my best bro. But I'm not implying Chica's a bore." So Bonnie and Freddy spray painted the bathrooms. Saying Mike was here all over the place. "Foxy you ok?" asked Chica. She's a very friendly animatronic (when she's not angry) and she cares a lot about her friends. "Ya I'm fine, just lonely. All I ever do is just hang out around pirates cove." "Hey your voice!" noticed Chica, that surprised her knowing she can better understand her friend. "I got it fixed when we got are inspection two days ago. Not that that many people noticed it ." Said Foxy. "Well I'm always here for you Foxy. Don't ever forget that."


	8. Totally Jelly

Foxy was jealous of Bonnie. 'Why did he get her ):C, I loved her longer, and he knows that!' thought Foxy. He wasn't angry enough for murder but something….. more painful. Foxy was sitting in is stage peeking out and looking at Mike (they got phone guy :3). "Hey man are you ok? Chica told me your like sad or something yesterday." Said Bonnie as he walked into pirate cove. "Ya I'm fine I guess…." answered Foxy. "You guess? Do you know? I don't want one of my best bros all depressed and junk." Bonnie was a little concerned about Foxy. After all he was one his besties. "Hey do you wanna hang out? I don't want you to waste away in here." Bonnie felt like this was kinda his fault. Bonnie knew that Foxy liked Chica but Foxy told him he was over her. 'Well let's just see where he goes with this.' Thought Bonnie. He and Foxy talked on the stage. It was at least an hour and Foxy laughed harder then he ever had in months Bonnie was his best bro to. "Um Foxy why have you been so down lately?" asked Bonnie. "Well I guess I've been…. Kinda jealous." Bonnie answered within one second to avoid an awkward silence. "No don't be jealous man, you not missing out on anything Chica's just another girl." Chica over heard,'Just another girl? Who dose he think he's talking about!' Chica walked down the hall to Freddy. He was staring at the screen. "FREDDY!" yelled Chica. "Yes Chica?" answered Freddy, "What do you guys do when you hang out with Bonnie?" asked Chica, "Um mostly joke about life and vandalize the pizzeria." Said Freddy. "Oh ok, are you telling me everything :3?" "Yes" Chica was pretty sure there was something Freddy did not tell her but she ignored her felling, for now. Bonnie walked back to Chica, she was waiting in the kitchen. "Hey Bon!" "Hi Chica." "So id Foxy tell you whats worng?" asked Chica."Yes actually, he told me he was jelly of you and me, I guess he liked you." Said Bonnie. Chica blushed, ' am I that hot :D.' Bonnie kissed Chica. "So were you mad? I would be." Asked Chica. "No I was real chill about it." answered Bon. "Fell I love you and only you." Said Chica. Chica wasn't completely honest when she said that. "I know you do." Said Bonnie, he was completely honest.


	9. BFF (Best Freddy Friends)

Ever since Bonnie told Chica that Foxy was jealous, she felt different around Foxy. It's as if it's the same feeling that she had when Bonnie and her kissed. 'I'm in love with another guy while I'm in a relationship?! What wrong with me?!' thought Chica as she sat in the corner right before the blind spot of the office door. Chica wished she had a sister or a BFF. 'I know! Marri's girlfriend!' Marri was asleep and Chica took his phone. 'Hi Shela I'm Puppet Master's sister, what do you do when you like to guys?' typed Chica. One minute later she replied. ' Totally ,like , go 4 both. There are not enuff fish in da sea?' read Chica. "Well that did nothing. I guess I'll just stay with Bonnie." Said Chica as she walked back to the stage and went into sleep mode. Marri woke up and looked at his phone. Good thing Chica deleted the texts because Marri chatted it up with his girl. "You never told meh u had a sis." texted Shela. Marri replied "I don't" with some emoji's. The power went out, that was something that usually happened at the pizzeria. Mike was freaking out. He wanted to run but the animatronics where everywhere. He just stayed there and Freddy started playing his music slash light show display. Mike could not scream he just stood. Freddy stopped it was just dark. He jumped out of the darkness and scarred Mike. "Hahaha don't worry man I won't kill you, I want to you bestie :3." Said Freddy. "Um… really?" Mike said in a tiny voice. "Well duh I didn't kill you yet didn't I." "O-ok do you go by Freddy or does the company call you that?" ask the shaken night guard."Ya my named Freddy, and I know your Mike cause Phone guy told me right before he died." "You killed Phone guy?" asked Mike. "Well actually Chica did. She's like really smart." "Wait wait wait you all talk? And think like normal people?" Freddy laughted "Mike, me and you are going to be best friends."


	10. Tomorrow

Bonnie and Chica were on stage with Freddy. Mike watched and thought, ' So me and the bear are friends?'. Mike of course ha human friends and family friends but being friends with a talking robot? Chica and Bonnie left and Freddy was the only one on stage. Freddy saw the red dot of light on the camera and turned his head to stare straight at Mike's soul with black eyes. "Um" said Mike as he shut the door on Bonnie. Anybody can find these things strange but who knew they could date? Freddy told him all about the pizzeria life. With Marri and Goldie, and the lone 'wolf' Foxy… "Bonnie you know I love love love you?" said Chica as Bonnie was carrying her down the hall to the stage. "Yes *grunt*of course *grunt* I do." Said Bonnie as he carried 800 pounds of metal down the hall. Chica kissed Bonnie on the cheek. They finally got to the stage and talked about Marri. Foxy walked in but not so that they can see him. He knew in his heart he loved Chica and wanted to be her boyfriend. He would do anything for her to be his. And he was working on the perfect plan. Bonnie thought that he seen to glowing yellow eyes in the corner of with his eye but when he looked nothing was there. Foxy walked out of the shadows and asked Chica if he could speak with her. Of course she said yes and she bid Bonnie good bye to go talk to her fox friend in pirate cove. " Hey Foxy whats up?" asked Chica. Foxy didn't really have a reason why he called her over, he just wanted her away from Bonnie. "Um I was wondering…. Could you spend tomorrow with me?" said Foxy. "Sure! I on't see why not :3." answered Chica. 'Yes!' thought Foxy. He was planning to make his move. Something that could ruin the friendships of the pizzeria. This could totally destroy his reputation and social status with Chica, Bonnie, and maybe the others. And Foxy was 100% to take a chance that had a silm chance of working. Chica said bye and walked to go talk to the others. "Tomorrow…" said Foxy under his breath "Tomorrow…"


	11. Foxy's BIG Mistake

Well todays tomorrow, and Foxy's going to make his move on the love of his sort, sort life as an animatronic fox. It was Tuesday right after all went home. The only pulse in the whole building was mike and the mice in the walls. Chica walked into pirate cove and saw foxy in there waiting out side the cove with his head to the side. "Hey Foxy!" Chica was super excited today because, well, it was in her programming. And it wasn't long after seeing her pride and joy, the kids. "Hello Chica." Said Foxy in a pretty happy mood, he loved seeing Chica happy. "So Chica I did call you here for a reason and that is… wait where's Bonnie and Freddy?" asked Foxy, he wanted to make sure that nobody would walking on them. "Well Bonnie, Freddy, and Goldie are out like, I don't know, I think guys night? They have that like every month." said Chica. 'Perfect, this is going as I hoped.' thought Foxy. "Well anyway, Chica the reason I asked if you wanted to spend the day with me is because, I-I loe you Chica, and more then a friend. Before Chica had time to say anything Foxy lent in to kiss her. Just then Marri walked into the cove to asked Foxy if he knew where his phone charger is. He was shocked to she Chica and Foxy kissing while foxy was the lone wolf and Chica has a boyfriend. He lifted up his phone and took a picture of the quiet funny scene. Foxy looked back and say the flash of a camera Marri laughed and ran away. Foxt just ignored him. "Foxy, I-I don't feel the same. I'm sorry." Said Chica as she ran away to the night gaurds office. Chica had tears in her eyes, "Mike! Mike!" Chica ran through the door and landed in front of mike. She sat down next to him and cried about how she was a horrible person for dissing Foxy. She did know she was irresistible to all but now this happed and Bonnie was going to break up with her. "Look Chica I know how you feel, I mean not with relationships but I can relate, like I hate this job more then anything in whole world, but I have to go or my mom will kick me out." Mike said holding back tears of how much of his life he wasted. It was six, Mike said bye and ran to his care and ran 4 red lights. Chica walked out her office and to the stage. She was sad and looking at the ground walking slowly to Bonnie and Freddy. She looked up to see that Bonnie did not look mad. Maybe Foxy or Marri didn't tell him yet, or better yet they won't tell him at all. Chica would wake up in a few hours, she powered down after say goodnight and kissed Bonnie. She AND Foxy have a WHOLE lot of explaining to do tomorrow.


	12. Just for Her

The next morning Chica had almost forgot what happened the previous night. It was only towered the end of the day when a kid asked Bonnie, Freddy, Chica if they ever seen Foxy preform. 'Oh ya, Foxy….' thought Chica. Foxy and Marri certainly did not forget. 'What is Bonnie going to do when he finds out, he was pretty cool when I said I was jealous. But this is MUCH mpre serious! I'm never gonna live this down!' thought Foxy all frantic at the thought of what could happen. It was the last 3 parties of the day and it was almost "dark" . Chica wasn't to worried anymore, something inside her told her that this was what life was all about. Probably the 25% human she was. So, yes, Chica did tell Bonnie, I decided not to go in detail, kinda boring. "Oh, well im not "cool" with that." Said Bonnie, he definitely was right when he said "Not cool" with that. He wasn't mad, but he was doing something about it. Chica was relieved when she had gotten to Bonnie before Marri did. Foxy was walking back from the office. Bonnie was walking up to him and deep down in Foxy's heart he sorta guessed what the subject would be. He decided not to say anything first just so he does not make anything worse. " Hello Foxy…" said Bonniw really pissed off. Bonnie tried to say something but Bonnie cut him off. "Ya save it, you were jealous and clearly should not have let this slide, so please just leave Chica alone." Foxy nodded. "This WON'T happen again." Well after that Foxy barley said anything to Chica. Of course he always said hi, but not much else. He moved on he became besties with Goldie. Chica felt good that Bonnie did that just for her. Foxy was still Chica friend their just distant. After that Bonnie didn't want anyone else taking Chica. Lets just say he found a diamond ring around the pizzeria.


	13. Hey Darlin'(My OC)

Life in the pizzeria was normal. Nothing out the ordinary, until one day that thing showed up. It, or should I say she, was almost all black, and had a white stripe down the middle and a white spot on her stomach. She had a pink short skirt and a small squirrel like tail with a white strip to. It's box said "Daisy", assuming that was her name, the manager opened the box. Daisy was a female skunk. In her hand she had a hand fan and a tambourine. Daisy appeared to be a kinda trashy animatronic with to much make up and a short skirt. When she was turned on the pizzeria was closed for the day. Bonnie had a broken voice box and they decided to order a new animatronic because all of them were falling apart. It was the beginning of a shift. Mike stayed around because Freddy was kinda his best friend now. Mike saw the new animatronic on the stage, she was much prettier then the other, being new and all. The animatronics barley came at all that night. All the animatronics where talking to Daisy. 'Could this be? A girl animatronic?' thought Foxy, it was love at first sight, well in Foxy's Pov. Daisy was the only animatronic to have hair. It wasn't long kinda barley hanging off her head, it was black. The animatronics told her about the night guard and she went for her first run. Daisy decided to be a Right door person. Mike watched her as she came closer. She was almost in his blind spot, Mike could not waste power even though Freddy was his bestie. Daisy was about to attack when she tripped on a pink cupcake conventionally placed on the floor. She fell, but not onto the floor, onto Mike. And something that happened before took place, Mike and daisy kissed. She stopped herself from crushing him with her arms but just enough to make there lips meet. Daisy being the robot that she is didn't feel it( she dose not have "Human" instincts from the murder). But Mike did and when he opened his eyes he saw a black angle with black doll like curls falling from her beautiful, flawless face. Now Mike was in love, and so was daisy, now THIS was love at first sight. She opened her yellow eyes to meet his blue eyes already admiring her. It felt like hours gone by but the kissed lasted 4 seconds. She pushed herself off him and giggled like a little girl. She spoke to him in a southern accent, in a beautiful voice like an angel, she spoke "My, now wasn't that quiet the experience, darlin'". Mike was blown away. "Bye now ;)" Dasiy winked and walked back to the stage as if she just won her first pageant show. He couldn't deny it, he had been blessed by an angel from hell. 'Could it be possible to love a robot?'. Daisy really took the breath away from any man she encountered. She was hot and had a sexy voice. But she knew in her heart she only had room for one. Mike Schmidt.

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a long time! I'm only in the 7th grade and I've been falling behind on homework. For now on 500+ chapters :D!


	14. A Diamond Ring (READ MY PROFILE!)

Bonnie sat down on the side of the stage. He was turning this diamond ring around in his hands. Daisy came from behind him, "Hey Bonnie! Ohh ya'll goin' to ask Chica something special?" Daisy had a smile on her face, she was programmed to love love. "Hey Daisy, and ya, I guess, I don't know." replied Bonnie. "Aww aren't you just the sweetest thang!" Daisy giggled like a little girl and walked to her vanity Mike got her. Those two are star crossed, Daisy and Mike that is. Chica saw Bonnie worried and asked what's up. "Hey Bon-Bon ;3" said Chica. Bonnie slide the ring under the stage and kissed Chica. "Hey there My Chica ;3" said Bonnie to his loving future Bride. "I was wondering my love, would you mind if i was sent away down town foror repairs?" asked Chica hoping Bonnie wouldn't be worried. "Um, well I guess you have to darling. As long as you recover from whatever those demonic creatures (the kids) did to you." "Awwwww your to perfect" said Chica with a kiss. "I'll be sent off tomorrow, I better get some rest darling" they hugged and when to shut down mode together, they will regenerate in the morning. Freddy walked in on Daisy looking at herself in the mirror. She saw him in the mirror, "Hey Freddy, your lookin' almost as fantastic as me today" she said with a wink. Freddy loved how she did that, as if she doesn't know she's magnificent. "Oh please, if anybody could nearly be as beautiful as you Daisy." He loved her name too, so unique, so perfect. "Well I'm going to go, bye Daisy." To Freddy she's a goddess, an angel, beauty in its purest form. "Bye sug' " she said with a wink and walked off to Mike. She liked playing with him with the cameras. She would stand in the rooms as if she was one of the old animatronics. When she finally got to his office she jumped in as if she had a jump scare. "Woah! You always get me with that babe." Said Mike. "It's what I was made to do Mikie" Daisy was drop dead gorgeous. Mike wasn't worried about her running away with another man, but she dose love the attention she gets from all humans and animatronics. Daisy lent in for a kiss but was greeted with a hand. "Huh?" said Daisy confused. "Look, daisy I wanted to talk to you." Dasiy was a only worried for a second but realized, who would EVER want to dump her. "What ya'll talkin' bout Mike?" asked Dai-Dai. "Well, our boss, Vincent is shutting down this place, within the month and, when that happened, will you and the other come with me?" asked Mike. It was as if she just got proposed to. "OMG yes!" she was so excited. They both leaned in for a kiss and the clock turned 6 a.m. "Bye Daisy" "Bye hun" Mike walked out of his office and spotted something under the stage. 'A diamond ring?' though Mike.


End file.
